


To the Highest Bidder

by worldturnedupsidedown



Series: The Highest Bidder [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoring Canon Ages, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldturnedupsidedown/pseuds/worldturnedupsidedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To get Shiro away from the slavers, Pidge has to play along with their expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Highest Bidder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shiro gets captured by independent space slavers and auctioned off. Pidge shows up to "buy" him and get him out before the auction gets busted, but is under suspicion as someone new and has to prove to be one of them by "using" the newly-purchased slave.
> 
> Pidge is 17, Shiro is 22.

Shiro knew he had been bought, he had gleaned that much from his captors as he was pulled off the dais. His suit of armour had been pulled off when he first arrived and the new clothes they had forced him, little more than a glorified loincloth, were uncomfortable but the fact he felt exposed had nothing to do with either of those things. He had been tied to a stone ledge, hands and legs stretched apart almost as far as they could go, in the centre of what looked like a spotlight. He couldn't see his captors but he could hear their whispering language coming from just outside the light. 

"Where are you? What are you going to do?" Shiro asked. He knew it was almost useless but he couldn't lie there and do nothing as whatever next horrible thing they had in store. Blurry figures shifted in the shadows and Shiro didn't know where to look. 

"Owner wants him gagged until she arrives," he heard one of the voices say and he craned his head to try and catch a glimpse. There was a muffled sound which he couldn't translate and then the voice sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." The gag smelled horrid and tasted worse, leaving Shiro to gag and force himself to relax. If he was sick with the gag in place, there was a good chance he would choke. A long, spindly finger stroked across the scar on his nose and he flinched away, the helplessness of his situation burning at him. "Can't understand why owner wants such a flawed specimen anyway." The owner of the voice retreated and Shiro was left alone. He shivered in the cooling air. The loincloth came down to his knees and everything else was left bare. 

"I hardly think this is necessary." The voice sounded so familiar and Shiro craned his head, trying to catch a glimpse. He recognised that voice. "This can't be standard practice, surely?" 

_Pidge?_ Shiro thought as his fellow Paladin stepped into the circle of light on which Shiro lay in the centre. It was a good thing he was gagged because he was sure he would have said something stupid at the sight of her. Pidge didn't look like herself, green fabric draped over her to fashion a dress far shorter than her normal shorts. There was something bewitching about the way the skirt moved and Shiro had to pull his eyes away in order to look at her face. There was a strange expression on Pidge's face and, try as he might, Shiro couldn't read her.

"We have to make sure you can handle him, of course." Shiro recognised the voice of the slaver who had pulled him from the dais and gloated about the sell. It made Shiro's skin crawl and he shivered again. He didn't take his eyes off Pidge as she approached the stone slab, the look in her eyes replaced with something infinitely more terrible. Her hands reached up to his head and he flinched automatically. Pidge hesitated, hands frozen above him, but then continued moving. She had to lean over him as her hands sought the knot of the gag behind his head. 

"It's okay," she whispered, her mouth barely moving at all. "Trust me." The gag came away and her mouth replaced it, her tongue sweeping in without a second thought. Shiro almost bit down in surprise but when her mouth gentled, he started to respond. She tasted like those strange nuts she liked and the faint hint of Coran's flowery toothpaste mix and it didn't require any thought at all to tilt his head to return the kiss with equal vigour. 

A second later she pulled back. Her right hand stayed on Shiro's cheek as the left one threw the cloth gag aside. "You could use a better tasting gag next time," Pidge said and there was a faint, muffled laughter but no one interfered. Shiro felt his breath come harder as her hands smoothed down his chest to the clothes which were barely protecting his modesty. 

"Take it off, Ms Verde," the second voice said. Whatever warmth and comfort Shiro had found with Pidge disappeared at the sound of it. "Your audience would like to see Champion on display for us." There was that hated name of his, it seemed there was no way to get rid of it even this far away from the touch of the Galra empire. 

Pidge's hands skimmed over the waist of the loincloth and it was a moment's realisation before Shiro saw her plan. "No." The word slipped out before he could stop it and he craned his head up so he could see what Pidge was doing. Her hands clenched on his skin and she bit her lip so hard that the skin around it went white but it only took a few quick, decisive movements until Shiro was lay bare beneath his captors' eyes. 

The catcalls and laughter had Shiro twisted in his bonds, trying to figure out what was happening. He was naked beneath who knew how many eyes and so exposed. He hadn't thought he had much modesty, working in a cramped spacecraft with two other people would do that to you, but the whole situation was far too vulnerable for his liking. The laughter and cheers were making it hard to shake off echoes of the gladiator ring in the Galra ship. 

Something tapped him on his leg and he looked to see Pidge had her eyes on him. Her face was expressionless but her eyes were pleading with him. He remembered her words and forced himself to relax against his bonds. Pidge had asked him to trust her and how could he do anything different? He lay his head back against the stone without taking his eyes off her and she looked at him with gratitude, he was sure of it even behind this new blank expression Pidge was using. 

It was hard though, when she started to stroke his thighs and he could feel his body starting to respond despite the situation. It was Pidge after all, and ever since they had first met he had felt drawn to her, even when he hadn't known she was a girl. She could have asked him to stand there as she electrocuted him and he would have allowed it, but this? Whatever was going on, every instinct in him was fighting to get free and protect himself. 

Pidge had asked him to trust her. He could do that. He would do it, there wasn't any other choice. He stared up at the sky and took a deep breath in as Pidge's hands, warm against his cool skin, smoothed their way up his thighs and then circled the base of his half-hard cock. He gasped and felt his cheeks burn with shame as his cock jumped in her hand. God, he had imagined... but not like this. Never like this. The noises of their spectators was rattling around Shiro's head and he forced himself to open his eyes and look at Pidge. Her gaze was fixed on him although it flickered down every few seconds to keep an eye on what she was doing. 

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but a quick movement of Pidge's hand had him groaning into the night instead. The next time he looked at her, her eyes had almost been swallowed up by her pupils - appearing darker in the dim light and making Shiro lose his breath as he looked into them. She was beautiful, hair wildly curling in the humidity, green dress rumpled over her legs from where she was kneeling in between Shiro's spread ones as she worked his cock. If only he could touch her. 

"Here's some oil. He was cleaned before you came, Ms Verde." The slaver leered at Shiro when he stepped into the light, making Shiro flinch away in surprise. A small jar was given to Pidge and she opened it without comment before giving it a sniff. The slaver did not retreat back into the shadows, instead a hand came up and Shiro watched it, helpless to do anything about stopping them, but wishing he didn't have to feel that touch again. 

"Don't you dare," Pidge growled and one hand had the slaver's wrist in a firm grip, some kind of oil dripping off her fingers onto Shiro's chest. She had one hand on the other side of Shiro and she was staring at the slaver with outright aggression. "This one is mine and you are not allowed to touch him now." Shiro's heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at Pidge leaning over him like she was trying to cover his body with her small one. 

The slaver's eyes narrowed in anger but it quickly dissolved and they smiled. The hand withdrew and Shiro relaxed a little more as the slaver stepped back into the darkness, leaving the light for him and Pidge once again. Pidge's hand was resting against Shiro's chest, her two fingers spreading oil around, and he was sure she could feel his heartbeat underneath. He pulled at his restraints, wanting to touch her, but she ignored his struggles and resumed her previous position. Everything seemed to be sped up as well, Pidge no longer going slow as she stroked his cock. 

"He needs penetration before he can be brought low," the slaver jeered from the sidelines. Shiro jerked his left knee, wanting to block the slaver's view of his body at least, but it was a lost cause. The restraints were pulled tight enough that he could just about have his arms and legs straight without great discomfort. 

"Make him bleed," one unpleasant voice demanded. Shiro's breath quickened and he tensed up despite himself until Pidge tapped his thigh twice, commanding his attention again. She wasn't smiling but it was close enough to make Shiro relax again. 

The finger inside him was a surprise and he arched his back, not sure whether to push himself back on the finger or pull away. It was not something he had done before, even to himself, but it made him see why the servants had cleaned him there before the auction. 

The crowd of spectators grew louder. "Look at how he bends." "Show his red blood!" "We want a turn." 

"They won't be getting a turn," Pidge said resolutely but quietly enough that Shiro knew it wasn't meant for anyone else's ears but his. He pushed back into her finger, helpless to do anything else, and she rewarded him with a smile. The finger crooked and hit something which sent a bolt of electricity up his spine. The hand on his cock never faltered and he felt himself hurtling towards the edge faster than he anticipated. 

The shouts and noises of those around him faded somewhat. He let his eyes drift almost shut but kept Pidge in his sights, fixing his attention on her so there was nothing else around him but her. He was doing this for her. She asked him to trust him and he might not understand why yet, but he trusted her absolutely. 

The orgasm ripped through him without any warning and he felt nothing, heard nothing. 

Afterwards everything felt dimmer. It felt nothing like a normal, post-orgasm drowsiness, this pulled at him from his centre, trying to get him to let the darkness swallow him whole. He resisted as best he could before gritting his teeth and opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Pidge and her worried brown eyes. 

"S'alright," he said, his words slurred. He frowned. "Whaz happenin'?" 

"He should be safe to transport now," the slaver said, tone all business now. "It seems you can handle him well enough. No refunds if you can't control him at home or he's not as pretty as you would like." 

"I said he was all mine, didn't I?" Pidge said, her voice much more her usual upbeat self. "I won't need any help getting him to my ship, I'm sure Champion will be strong enough." Shiro's bonds were released in the next moment and he pulled his legs and arms in just because he could. Someone had redressed him sometime but his come was still drying on his stomach and it itched as it dried. He used the loincloth to wipe it off but his hand shook as he did so. "Come on." Pidge's hands were on his arm and he was being tugged off the stone slab. His legs almost gave way beneath him but Pidge's arm was a solid line around his waist and he pulled himself to standing. 

There was no way he would be carried out of this place. 

It required all his concentration just to put one foot in front of the other, his vision greying out alarmingly at points, but Pidge never strayed from his side and he let her guide him. He had trusted her with a lot more and she was getting him out of her just as she promised. 

The green lion was hidden among the fountains in the city gardens nearby and Shiro spared a thought to wonder how no one had noticed it when exhaustion drove everything out of his head. "A little further, Shiro. Almost there and then I'll fly us home okay?" There was none of the confidence he had seen inside the auction house, now it was nervous chatter filling his ears. The green lion opened its mouth and he climbed in after Pidge before slumping against the control panel as soon as he could. Pidge taking off was more jumpy than usual and it kept him awake as they smoothed into a normal flight path. 

A sniff came from the pilot seat and Shiro forced his eyes open to look at Pidge. The sight of tears streaming down her face was like a bolt of adrenaline and he manoeuvred himself as close to the pilot seat as possible. 

"Pidge, what is it? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" He didn't know where he could put his hands so settled on leaning against her leg. The warmth was reassuring to him as well, better than the cold metal of leaning against the control panel. 

"I'm sorry, Shiro," Pidge choked out. "We couldn't see any other way! They would only accept one of us and there were too many of them to fight especially without Voltron and they said I couldn't take you off the premises without draining some of your energy and that was the only way after the drugs they gave you. Maia was helping us on the inside but she said that if I refused then the slavers would have been the ones to do it and I knew it would hurt." She took a deep breath after her rush of words and Shiro tried to decipher exactly what she was talking about. The drugs made his mind much slower and it took him a while for the meaning of the words to register. 

"I know, Pidge," he said. "You got me out without anyone getting hurt. It's okay." 

"It's not okay." Her eyes glanced down at him, the tears making them appear larger than before. "It's not okay that I did that to you. You said no and I couldn't... I couldn't stop." The horror was plain in her voice and Shiro could see how this could turn out if he let her spiral. He couldn't let Pidge be eaten by guilt and nightmares like he was - that was the last thing he wanted for her. 

"Pidge, if you had been able to give me the choice before everything, I would have chosen the same. I'm glad it was you and not the slavers." He dropped his gaze to his own hands. He was gripping the edge of Pidge's green dress and rubbing it between thumb and forefinger. The fabric was slippery and noisy but it gave him something else to focus on. "Pidge, I'm glad it was you out of all the Paladins." The confession done, he relaxed against the pilot chair. His arm was pressed right alongside Pidge's thigh and he could feel her leg pressing into his back but sleep was calling him under. 

"Thank you, Shiro," he heard Pidge say before the darkness overtook him.


End file.
